1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of floatation devices such as for safety. More specifically the present invention relates to a floatation garment which can be worn as a pair of shorts or inverted and worn as a life vest. The garment includes a garment front sheet and a garment rear sheet which are laterally interconnected by lateral connecting segments to form a single tubular structure with a vertical axis and formed of elastic material such as neoprene for fitting around the chest or trunk of a wearer. An upright forward slit opening is provided through the center of the front sheet to permit the garment to be opened so that the wearer can take the garment on and off, dividing the front sheet into a front sheet left portion and a front sheet right portion, with closure fasteners such as a garment zipper as well as first and second straps fastened to and wrapping around the garment and having opposing strap ends meeting at the middle of the front sheet and fastened with opposing and corresponding strap fasteners over slit opening.
The garment front sheet has a forward sheet portion with generally horizontal and spaced apart front first and second series, one above the other, of front buoyant member pockets, each of which each contain a front buoyant member the front garment sheet having a slightly arched front sheet first end tapering along a vertical direction to define its second end. The front sheet preferably terminates between the chest and abdominal area of the wearer so that the wearer is further unrestricted in bending at the waist.
The buoyant member first and second series permit the front sheet to bend along a horizontal line between the series to permit the wearer to bend forward at the waist. First and second sheet straps, respectively, extend laterally from the rear sheet around to the front sheet, and continue around the front sheet and have fastening mechanisms such as buckles or clasps at their free ends to connect to each other to form one belt.
The garment rear sheet also has generally horizontal first and second series of rear buoyant member pockets, one above the other each containing a rear buoyant member. The garment rear sheet has a sheet first end and tapers along a vertical direction from its second end and meets and connects to the tapered second end of the garment front sheet to define in combination a connecting segment which passes between the wearer legs when the garment is worn as shorts and preferably is integral with the front and rear sheets to define a single, continuous garment sheet.
Greater buoyancy is provided in the front sheet, to keep the wearer facing upward in the water. The upright buoyant members preferably are soft foam blocks or panels. The front and rear strap connection means preferably are 1.5 inch heavy duty coated nylon belts with durable quick release buckles.
As noted above, the front and rear panels are laterally interconnected by connecting segments. The connecting segments preferably are formed of elastic material.
The garment zipper preferably extends entirely along the upright front slit in front sheet and along an upright rear slit extending part way down rear sheet. An inventive multidirectional zipper track and two zipper tabs preferably are provided, such that the two zipper tabs can be advanced either toward each other to close the zipper or away from each other to open the zipper. Front and rear zipper tabs preferably are provided so that the front zipper tab and rear zipper tab can be pulled up to an extent that an open slit gap remains between the tabs defining a head passing opening when the garment is to be used in its vest mode. A zipper flap preferably is secured to front sheet and to rear sheet along one side of front and rear slits to lie laterally over the garment zipper and thereby shield the wearer from abrasive contact with the zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been floatation garments equipped with blocks or stacked panels of buoyant material contained between garment layers. These garments tend to be cumbersome and ill fitting and the buoyant blocks and panels tend to be bulky and awkward and to inhibit smooth and efficient movement of a wearer trying to swim.
Several patents appear to teach large blocks of buoyant material fitted to fixed and specific locations within the garments. Ikenaga, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,224, issued on Jun. 28, 2005 discloses an article of clothing with blocks of buoyant material sections fitted into pockets. Gilmer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,330 issued on Jun. 5, 2007 reveals a flotation swimsuit and method of construction of the swimsuit. Meredith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,874 issued on Oct. 24, 1995 teaches construction of floatation swimsuits into which foam pads can be inserted at a variety of fixed locations using a special tool. Michalochick, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,968, issued on Feb. 9, 1993, discloses floatation swim wear in the form of a one-piece swimsuit having a lower pants portion and a two-ply upper portion with a one-piece floatation member between plies of the swimsuit.
Other variations include Johnson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,691, issued on Jan. 17, 2006, which teaches foam stabilization for a personal flotation device in the form of a flotation vest containing a series of layers of flexible foam material held together fabric bands, and Khanamirian, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2001/0051478, published on Dec. 13, 2001, which discloses a personal floatation device with adjusting flotation layers.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a floatation garment which form fits closely to the body and has buoyant members which are interconnected by elastic, bendable fabric, so that swimming movements of the wearer are free and uninhibited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a garment having buoyant members in the form of upright panels within elastic stretchable material to fit the body closely.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide another version of such a garment which is invertible to transform from a vest with arm openings to a pair of shorts with leg openings.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a garment which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and aesthetically pleasing.